


The Flock Gets Bigger

by Neko_chan5367



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Alive Ari, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Tags will appear as time goes by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_chan5367/pseuds/Neko_chan5367
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang is thinking of buying a house; Max is keeping secrets. Angel has a boyfriend. Iggy's pregnant and he doesn't know how to tell Gazzy! Nudge has gone quiet. Follow our favorite flock through an exciting adventure of desire, adventure, danger, love, and is that Ari?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flock Gets Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody this is Neko-chan this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad im on the road to being an author and would love any feedback but please dont burn me im still learning. I have an original work coming out soon but the first chapter will be released by christmas eve. But for now some much needed Izzy. Enjoy

Max's POV

 

Me and Fang are cuddling on the couch as we watch tv with the rest of the flock, it’s this stupid sitcom 2 broke girls or something, spaced out in the rest of the living room. Fang pulls me deeper into his side.   
"Fang?",, I askeded.   
"Yes Max.?", , He responds as he snuggles into my hair.   
"Will we always be together?"   
"Probably", Fang replied hugging me tighter.  
"Good cause iI want it to stay this way.", I whispered into his neck. He pulled us apart and looked deep in my eyes. hhe spoke softly and said, ,   
"Max no matter what we will always be here, especially me after me disappearing and the whole apocalypse thing I won't ever leave you."(Have Gazzy singing Perfect Two in background)   
" Gazzy are you serious? sStop that!" I said seriouslydemand.  
" aahhh but the timing and the moment were just perfect.", Gazzy whined.   
"Yeah that was the perfect music for the moment or maybe A Thousand Years would have also worked or maybe even Angel With a Shotgun or maybe some old Taylor Swift song" Nudge rambled on.   
"Yeah it was pretty sweet" Angel said from her perch on the opposite side of the couch.   
"But that's our song Gazzy." Izzy says burrowing deeper into Gazzy’s hair.   
"I know Igg's but it suited the moment plus ii have a surprise for you tomorrow." Gazzy said seductively.  
"Oh My Gosh that is disgusting Gazzy I taught you how to censor your thoughts.. You too Iggy.." Angel screeched while covering her face.  
"But you know not to read our minds so . . .", ,   
"It’s more your fault than ours, I mean you’re 15 now you should definitely know better." Iggy said after Gazzy.  
“Just because I know doesn’t mean I have to do it like I know Fang and Max are about to retire to their room.”   
“And Angel is correct we will be retiring for the night.” I said as I stoodstanding up and walkinged to me and Fang's room. As I change into my nightgown Fang walks in.   
“ How you doing Max?” He asks me as he wraps his arms around me from behind.   
“Yeah I’m good it’s just Angel is growing so fast it;s like yesterday she was controlling old ladies for expensive toys, and now she’s almost ready to leave the nest”,, I said turning around in his arms.   
“Well they grew up fast didn’t they?”,, He saidasked burying his head in my neck.   
“Fang iI’m tired.” I say resting my head on his chest.   
“Alright let’s go to bed.”, He said walking backwards to the bed. As we collapse on the bed, with him underneath, he cocoons us in his beautiful ebony wings and we fall asleep peacefully after a sweet goodnight kiss.

Gazzy’s POV  
“Hey Igg’s I’m tired.”, I asked softly knowing Iggy could hear me.   
“Well then let’s set up that stink bomb in the girls room” (Angels side and Nudges side) o  
“Ok baby.”, , He replied nuzzling into my side.   
“Ok”,, I said tiredly.   
“I swear to god Iggy and Gazzy, I will make your lives living hell!”,, Angel shouted from the bathroom.   
“Sorry sis it’s already been detonated for 6 o’clock and I forgot where it even is.” ,, I thought to her.   
“Alright Igg’s time for bed and I want my warm cuddly body pillow.”, I said as I walked to mine and Iggy’s room with Iggy not far behind. After he and Iggy got dressed I climbed in with Iggy right behind me. Iggy laid down and pulled me so i i was laying my head on his chest.   
“I love you Iggy.”, I said softly.   
“I love you too Gazzy.”, Iggy said as he started to to softly pet my head.   
“Good ~ night”,, I yawned.   
“Goodnight.”,, He replied.

Iggy’s POV  
“I’m so lucky to have Gazzy. I love him so much, I hope one day I can see his face. I bet he’s more beautiful and handsome than everyone describes him to be. Oh that’s right Angel said she knows someone who can fix that maybe I should talk to her about it . But is it the right choice”   
“Yes of course it’s the right choice Iggy just imagine being able to protect Gazzy even better” , Angel said in my head.   
“Not tonight Ange I still need time to think about” , I replied.   
“Alright I’ll give you all the time you need but you need to talk to Gazzy as well” , Angel replied.  
“Alright. Night Angel” ,, I replied sleepily.   
“Night Iggy.” And that was it. I kissed Gazzy on the top of his head and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Angel’s POV  
After my conversation with Iggy, I finished getting ready for me and Dylan’s (sorry dear readers this isn’t the actual dylan this one’s just human but I’ll tell you now he does have a brother a twin brother to be exact) date. We’re going to sneak into a party then go see a late movie. I have on my Mint Beaded Baby Doll Cocktail Dress and my light blue satin heels. My hair is done up in a formal bun with a white rose clip to top it off. My nails fade from white to sparkly blue with a acrylic flower. And I have my favorite earrings and necklace. My makeup is light but pretty with a light blue eyeshadow and and a kiss and tell lip gloss that makes my lips tingle. As I leave the bathroom I leave a note on the table saying that I’ll be back late in the afternoon( if not home already). I walk out the door and onto the porch that hangs over a cliff and free fall off before spreading my wings and fly to Dylan's house. Tonight’s going to be awesome, I can’t wait to party with Dylan and see a movie, it’s going to be sweet. I think I can convince him to see a horror movie but we’ll see what he chooses.

Fang's POV  
As Max sleeps, iI cocoon us tighter in my wings. .  
“I think I want to buy us a new house.” I think to myself.   
“ I would love it and so would Max.” ,, Angel said sweetly in my head.   
“Ange are you going to a party again, y? You know what happened last time, we had to search the whole State because you didn’t leave a note” ,, I thought worriedly.dly.   
”I don’t need Max freaking out again” ,, I thought as I kissed the top of Max’s head.   
“Don’t worry I left a note.”   
“What kind of note” ,, I asked suspiciously.   
“All it says is that i’ll be home by late afternoon if not the note would have been shredded by ttotal’s pups”   
“OK, be safe. . . Oh and spy out some nice big houses by the beach please.”   
“K , night Fang”   
“Night Ange” At that I closed my eyes and fell asleep into a sweet dream that’s filled with the flock, Max, and a little girl named Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. Let me know if I made any mistakes or if you have any ideas for later in the fic. I love and consider all ideas so dont be afraid to put it in the comments. Bye guys this is Neko-chan out. ~Nya~


End file.
